dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Erase
& |similar= Destruction }} is an ability Zeno and Future Zeno can use to erase anything from existence with twin charged blue spheres of energy. Overview Zeno was implied to have used this ability on six of what were originally eighteen universes, due to being in a bad mood. However, the manga version of the Universe Survival Saga had the Great Priest asking if Zeno was planning to erase some universes again, implying that the earlier erasure of the six had been due to his thinking that there were too many universes. Future Zeno uses this ability to wipe out the immortal Infinite Zamasu and either all of the universes in Future Trunks' timeline (anime) or the timeline itself (manga). In the manga, it is incapable of erasing inhabitants from a timeline if they're not in their timeline when it is erased, as was the case with Future Trunks and Future Mai, who traveled to Goku's timeline before Zeno erased theirs. Due to its nature and scope, it is currently regarded as the most powerful ability in the Dragon Ball franchise. Both Zeno and Future Zeno use the technique to erase Universes 9, 10, 2, 6, 4, and 3 in the Tournament of Power, including all fighters and gods except Mojito, Cus, Sour, Vados, Cognac and Campari. This technique is absolute, not to mention extremely dangerous, that if Zeno wishes it, anyone from a universe who escaped to another universe would still vanish, no matter where or what universe they went to. In the manga, it was shown that if desired, Zeno can destroy an entire reality as the Time Ring representing Future Trunks' world was shattered upon the parallel dimension's elimination. It is implied in the Tournament of Power that, again if he wishes it, Zeno can erase all timeline incarnations of a universe, causing anyone in that said universe to disappear, implying that, as long as a single timeline remains unharmed, an alternate timeline version of the person will not be wiped out (Future Trunks and Future Mai were not erased as the present Universe 7 was never affected, and the Zenos probably also destroyed the new future timeline's version of Universe's 9, 10, 2, 6, 4 and 3 as well). Variations Despite being a part of the same attack, it does appear to have at least one variation of power. When Zeno and Future Zeno began erasing Universe 9, those in the World of Void were frozen, started flashing white, and disappeared after all of Universe 9 was erased. Another version of this technique is when Zeno erased Frost and not a universe, which implies that Zeno can narrow the scope of Erase down to a specific target from an entire universe to just one living being. There also appears to be three different types of universe erasure. When Future Zeno erased the future timeline, Zamasu appeared to be in great pain, screaming out in agony through the entire technique to the point of erasure. However, during the Tournament of Power, those targeted by the technique were frozen and flashed out of existence, showing that if Zeno wishes, he can cause horrible pain to the victim(s) as they are being erased (most likely to punish Zamasu for what he did to the future timeline). The third variation is almost identical to the second, except they are not frozen and are able to move and talk. This variation seems to be the slowest as those targeted by it having a relatively big amount of time left to say their farewells, which implies that Zeno can control the amount of time it takes to erase an entity. This variation was used to erase Universes 2 and 6. Video game appearances The move makes a video game debut in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 in a cutscene when Infinite Zamasu attempts to kill the Time Patrolers. Like in the anime, Future Zeno used this move to erase him from existence. Trivia *Erase is by far the most powerful technique to ever be featured in the Dragon Ball franchise as of yet. It was capable of annihilating a complete immortal in a non-corporeal form effortlessly as well as annihilating not only multiple universes, but an entire timeline too. *This technique has the highest kill count as a mentioned use of it in the past by Zeno when he was in a bad mood resulted in the destruction of six of the original eighteen universes. When it was used by Future Zeno to destroy Infinite Zamasu, it results in the destruction of the entire multiverse in Future Trunks' timeline which includes all the souls of those who had died in that timeline (such as Future Bulma, Future Gohan, Future Vegeta, Future Goku, etc.) in addition to those that survived Zamasu's Zero Mortals Plan. Its usage again by Zeno and Future Zeno during the Tournament of Power resulted in the entirety of Universe 9, 10, 2, 6, 4, and 3 to be erased following the defeat of all ten fighters of Teams Universe 9, 10, 2, 6, 4, and 3 respectively. In all eight known events in which the technique was used, a countless number of mortals, living and dead, sentient and non-sentient, as well as gods were erased from existence along with their respective universe. Even worse, if anyone from one universe escapes to another universe, they still will vanish, regardless of location, due to their natural connection to that said universe. it:Cancellazione Category:Techniques Category:Abilities Category:Offensive techniques